


Civil War

by ShannonXL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Bromance, Civil War (Marvel), Comfort Food, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Humor, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonXL/pseuds/ShannonXL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Tony and Steve are having a Very Serious Disagreement, Sam and Rhodes have breakfast, and swap stories about their self-destructive friends. </p>
<p>Or: Everyone is a good bro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Civil War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nighmetalmousie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighmetalmousie/gifts).



“Uh oh.”

Sam groans, filling a mug of coffee.

“It’s too early for this.”

In the other room, something explodes. Rhodes grimaces. “They’ve been at it since last night.”

Sam digs a pair of earplugs out of his ears. “What’s that?”

Rhodes nods at the door to Tony’s lab. It’s been barricaded shut. Seemed like a smart idea at the time. Lock Steve and Tony inside, contain the damage, and wait until they work out their shit. Thirteen unlucky hours later, the sounds emerging from that corner of the Avengers Tower are less than promising.

“They’ve been at it non-stop since last night.” Rhodes rubs his temples. “And I _didn’t_ think to buy earplugs.”

Sam winces.

“I am so sorry, bro.” He sids down across from Rhodes. “They’ve gotta be getting tired.”

Rhodes snorts.

“One of them’s a super-soldier, and the other one is Tony Stark. They might be acting like toddlers, but they’re not going to get tuckered out any time soon.”

Sam shrugs.

“They’re still human.”

“I have my doubts. Waffle?” Sam nods. Rhodes gets up and scoops a waffle onto a plate for him. “Tony once stayed awake for four days straight, because the invisible suit wasn’t ‘invisible enough’ and he needed to fix it.”

Sam takes the plate, dousing his food in maple syrup from the sticky pitcher left on the table.

“That’s nothing. Captain Deathwish in there dragged me across three continents a few months ago. My _wings_ ran out of power before he did. And he was on _foot_.”

Rhodes nods. 

“That sounds about right. At least I’ve got Pepper. She helps keep the self-destruction to a minimum.”

Sam groans around a bite of waffle.

“You’d think Romanoff would help. But nope. Did you know she doesn’t have any superpowers? Like, at all? Because I did not. She runs around like she’s indestructible. And she _goads_ him.” He shakes his head. “It’s irresponsible, is what it is.”

“Running into burning buildings?”

Sam snorts. 

“Constantly. Probably started the fire, too.”

Rhodes nods. “Definitely. Jumping out of planes?”

“ _Without_ a parachute.” Sam shakes his head, gesticulating with his fork. “Picking a fight with anything bigger and meaner?”

Rhodes leans back.

“That’s just a regular Tuesday.”

“Steve punched a shark in the face last Tuesday.”

Rhodes smirks. 

“Tony punched the Statue of Liberty in the face last Tuesday.”

Sam nearly chokes on his coffee. 

“What.”

Rhodes nods.

“Full-on body-slammed into her cheek. I’ll fly over there with you some time. There’s still a dent.”

A shuddering smash erupts from the barricaded lab, sending tremors through the kitchen. Sam catches the pitcher of syrup before it goes crashing to the floor. Rhodes catches the plate of waffles. Sam grins.

“You are a life-saver. Thanks, man.”

Rhodes shrugs.

“Years training in the military, and I can rescue waffles.”

Sam takes another bite.

“Gotta know where your priorities are.”

Another thundering explosion, followed by a very high-pitched yelp, interrupts them. Sam glances at the door. 

“Was that-?”

Rhodes shrugs.

“Hard to tell. I’m not going in there to find out.”

Sam’s eyebrows go up.

“Believe me, nobody’s asking you to. But. What if they die in there? Or worse.”

Rhodes chuckles.

“What could possibly be worse?”

They stare at the door. It is suddenly, eerily silent.

They keep staring. Sam puts down his fork.

“I think I’ve lost my appetite.”

Rhodes’ eyes are wide.

“Why don’t I show you the Statue of Liberty now?”

Sam nods.

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. And maybe you can show me some other stuff Iron Man’s destroyed.”

They both stand.

“Yeah. We’ll do that.”

They nod. And then they bolt. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the best beta in the world, who lets me text her about Nick Fury at inappropriate hours so I can include him in my epic and gruesome Black Widow WIP.


End file.
